


trick your heart

by writtenndust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/pseuds/writtenndust
Summary: She wanted him, a part of her always had, as Regina, as the Queen, as Roni - there was just something about him that drew every part of her to him. She didn’t love him, never had. He wasn’t Daniel and he certainly wasn’t Robin. But there was a magnetism between them that she just couldn’t shake free of.





	trick your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odangoatama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odangoatama/gifts).



> The working title for this fic was 'they're all gonna hate me' but I seriously hope that isn't actually how this turns out. If it does, it was all @odangoatama's fault. Also, I'm not about posting that a fic has a pairing in it that it doesn't, but please don't assume that because Outlaw Queen isn't tagged, I don't still adore them and that Regina doesn't still love Robin.

They hadn’t been back in Storybrooke a day when the first crisis hit. Regina had thought Hyperion Heights was a madhouse compared to her memories of ‘home’ - not that she was entirely sure what was home anymore - her father’s estate, her husband’s castle, her mansion, her bar? It was easier to think of Storybrooke as home though, knowing the memories of Henry growing up picking flowers from her garden to give to her for her birthday, were real, tangible memories that actually happened - but everything’s a bit more rosey looking in hindsight, and being back in Storybrooke brought back all those memories of the chaos they’d already lived.

It was bitter sweet, though, returning. She’d formed a respect and love for her family - Snow and Charming and the quaint little town. She’d even formed a friendship with Emma, over the years, built on top of that rocky foundation of hate and suspicion. That said, she hadn’t ever entirely forgiven Emma some of the sins of their past. That rocky patch where she’d worked so hard to change, to earn their forgiveness and respect, to earn Henry. The memories of that time still burned her to think of them, every time she remembered their cutting words and cruel decisions, every time she remembered their hate and disgust when they looked at her and tore her own son from her arms.

Yes, a part of her still hated them for that, even while she’d learned to love them.

The Charmings had dashed from the sheriff’s station, off on their newest heroic adventure - she was invited this time, trusted to help and be the hero she’d spent over twenty years, proving herself to be. But she stopped, she kissed Henry’s temple and urged him to go help Emma and the others, smiling at Ella who took Lucy and Emma’s youngest, headed for the fairies - when fairies had become the town’s creche, Regina still wasn’t sure. She watched them go, feeling a presence around a corner that made her skin tingle each and every time she felt it.

She’d be there soon, she’d said - it wasn’t that urgent, she thought. They were only following a lead. Nothing dire; they didn’t need her right away.

“I’m still not used to this,” She turned slowly, her eyes narrowing as her lips curled. He sauntered toward her, eyes raking over her form as he took in her appearance. The Regina she’d chosen to be was a far-cry from Roni, who he’d become accustomed to. He’d gotten used to band t-shirts strewn across his genuine leather sofa, studded leather boots kicked haphazardly under his bed and that soft, leopard skin coat she’d dropped to the floor just inside his door on more than one occasion. “Regina the hero.”

“You don’t like it?” Her eyes fluttered, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Oh,” His large hands gripped her hips, feeling the touch of soft silk and 100% cotton, not a strip of polyester in sight. “I like every Regina I’ve seen so far. And I have to say, your wardrobe has improved.”

“You didn’t like the midriff?”

“Oh, I did,” He smirked, dipping his finger into the waist of her pants to pull her silk blouse free and allow his fingers access to the bare skin of her stomach. “But this is a bit more mysterious.”

He’d edged dangerously close as they talked and she could feel his breath on her throat as he dipped his head closer and closer.

“You’re the one causing trouble in town, aren’t you?” She breathed, her heart-rate kicking up as she felt his full lips press to her pulse point.

“Would you be disappointed, if I said I was?”

“Certainly not surprised.” Her voice shook as her lips parted, feeling his mouth, hot against her skin, travel up to that spot just behind her ear. For a moment she remembered different lips kissing her there, thinner, gentler, colder from the fresh forest air. For a moment she froze, before his broad hands at her waist gripped her tighter and pulled her flush against him, and she blocked all painful memories from her mind, just for a moment.

“Just say the word, and I’ll stop.”

Regina’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she was certain he could feel it pounding between them where they were chest to chest. But he continued the hot trail he was blazing, across her jaw, a peck to her chin then the corner of her mouth before his full lips devoured hers.

“Stop which?” She questioned, pulling back for a moment to clear her head and level her eyes on his face. She knew her own face was flushed, her curls - all she’d kept of Roni - were in disarray and her lips were kissed thoroughly swollen. “Terrorizing my town, or kissing me?”

“Does it matter?”

“They’re going to think I’ve lost my mind.” She breathed, the feel of his hand drifting up her back, beneath her blouse, distracting her from her thoughts.

“You’re better than them.” The warmth of his breath on her skin made her shudder and she gripped his biceps through his heavy black coat.

“I’ve finally earned their trust. This will destroy all that.”

“What do you want?”

Regina looked from his eyes, over his shoulder to the glass-enclosed office with a devious glint in her eye. She sucked in her lip, chewing on it as she pondered what to do next. She wanted him, a part of her always had, as Regina, as the Queen, as Roni - there was just something about him that drew every part of her to him. She didn’t love him, never had. He wasn’t Daniel and he certainly wasn’t Robin. But there was a magnetism between them that she just couldn’t shake free of.

She knew the Charmings would judge her. They may not hate her for her choices anymore; they’d all learned from their mistakes and their past. But they’d certainly question her judgement, and that little vindictive part of her that sounded a lot like the Queen, and just a little like Roni, before she woke up, whispered ardently at her, to do it.

She gripped his arms tighter, pushing her pelvis into his and hooking one leg around his so that he could feel the heat radiating off her, against his thigh.

“I want you to take me,” She breathed out, her lips parting as his hot palm reached that spot between her shoulder blades and pressed her chest more firmly against his. “On Emma’s desk.”

Facilier laughed, that echoing, malevolent laugh villains ricocheted down darkened alleys. His head thrown back and his other hand gripped firmly to her hip. “There’s the Regina I know.”

“But I don’t want them to know.”

He kissed her lips again, gently this time, that soft touch of lips that made her wonder, on occasion, if his feelings for her were so much deeper than hers. He pulled his hand from beneath her blouse, wrapping both arms around her waist to lift her from the ground just long enough to step through the door of the office in consideration and place her backside, gently on the desk. Reverently, he reached for the buttons of her blouse, hungrily scorching that path with his lips down the valley of her breasts as she tilted her hand back, to press her palm to the desk surface. She missed by a hair, her hand landing on the edge of the Sheriff’s favourite mug, knocking it sideways and off the edge of the desk. It shattered into several pieces and both of them froze for a moment, staring at it.

“I’ll fix it later.” Her voice was hoarse and breathless. Swinging her leg out, she clipped the edge of the door with her boot as he tucked his hands under her backside and pulled her just a little closer, her knees on either side of his waist.

“Don’t fix it.” She could feel the curve of his lip against the soft mound of her breast.

“But,”

“Be reckless, Regina.” He insisted, as she kicked off her boots behind his knees and heard them drop to the linoleum.

She shivered as he deftly undid the button of her trousers with one hand, tugging at them by the ankles and slipping them down her legs to drop on the floor between them. Her coat, blazer and blouse were all pooled at her wrists leaving her in nothing but her matching set of black, lace underwear - she was momentarily thankful she hadn’t put on the white set that morning - Robin’s favourite - she wasn’t sure she’d have been able to keep going, were she to see Facilier’s face, looking at her the way Robin looked at her.

“Roni never matched.” He smirked and Regina felt her cheeks flush. He was right, even when she was awake, nothing ever matched when she was Roni. Thongs and balconettes, lace and cotton, nothing even, when the mood struck.

“I do.” She smirked, shuddering as he pulled the edge of her bra aside and wrapped his lips around her pert nipple. The gentleness was gone, buried beneath his hunger. It was how it always was with him - gentle touches, warm caresses, but once her clothes were gone and her skin exposed, he would bite and nip and grip her so hard there was no chance she could think it a dream.

“You want to spite them, don’t you?”

Her breath shook as his lips moved from one breast to the other. She slipped her hands from her sleeves and gripped his hand, pulling him closer as he nipped and sucked. “Just a little,” she shuddered, feeling his thumb hook beneath the waist of her panties and tug.

Her hands were beneath his shirt and coat quickly, shoving them off in a move so swift the buttons of his shirt popped off, one of them shooting across the room and bouncing off the glass.

“Happy to oblige, m’lady.” Facilier whispered, nibbling on her stomach between her navel and the lace that covered her core.

She froze, gripped his head viciously in both hands and yanked his head up to meet her eyes - there was a fire in them he hadn’t seen for over thirty years, a ferocious rage that had burned villages to the ground.

“Don’t you ever, ever call me that again.” She hissed, her desire palpable in her eyes, regardless that he knew she’d stop it all now, if he didn’t comply.

“Whatever you want.”

Regina watched him, her eyes narrow and her whole body flushed. She was nearly naked with her curls tousled and falling in her eyes, her lips swollen and her chest heaving from both her rage and her want.

“I want you inside me.” She bit her lip, baring her teeth and he smirked, his dark eyes glistening in the fluorescent light. The edge of the chipped plywood desk dug into the back of her thighs and his nails, pressed crescent moons into her hips as she tugged on his trousers and designer silk boxers, dropping them to the floor with her own.

“What did this Emma ever do to you?”

Regina rolled her eyes, taking him into her hand and stroking, just the way she knew he liked. There wasn’t many that could bring a villain like him to his knees, but Regina had learned long ago, just what it took. 

“Enough,” She smirked, guiding him in and sinking down as deep as she could before it started to hurt. Her mouth fell open and her hips twisted, trying to ease the slight discomfort. He’d always been a bit big for her, just a little too much. But that was what she wanted when she was with him, just enough pain to remind her that they were never meant to be anything more than this.

She squirmed in his arms, her legs quivering at his hips as she adjusted just enough for him to move within her without making her cry out.

“Breathe, Regina.” He always said that, just moments after sinking into her, his velveteen voice and the warmth of his lips on her ear, reminding her she needed to breathe to live. Did she always stop breathing in that moment? She wasn’t sure. Robin had never felt the need to remind her and the King had never cared. Perhaps, with Robin, she’d never forgot how precious every breath with him was. And with the King, she’d hoped too many times that one day, she’d just stop.

Slowly, he started to move, his arms around her waist holding her steady as he built up a rhythm fast enough that the desk started to rock against the floor, and the crap Emma kept in her draws, rattled.

Her arms travelled up his biceps, gripping and letting go as she reached for his neck. She wasn’t able to maintain her hold for long, gripping and letting go, gripping and letting go as he suckled at her neck, her clavicle, her lips. His hands were on her hips, her breasts, in her hair, but she struggled to maintain the coherency to touch him anywhere with enough purpose. He always seemed to like that, how he drove her to delirium for brief moments when they were joined like this.

“Let go, my Queen.” He kissed the spot on her chest, just above her heart and her nails dug into his neck quickly, before her hands curled into fists, then opened again and the tops of her fingers brushed at his ears, his temples, his jaw. “Come on.”

Her breaths were becoming more audible, each one punctuated by a breathy sigh, a moan, a little noise or grunt. She gasped a few times, her expression twisting in discomfort as he hit the right spot at the wrong speed and she winced, then shuddered and gripped his arms tighter, pressing her eyes closed tight as her chin hit her chest and her curls covered her face.

“Francois!” Her voice caught and hitched as her head flew back, her eyes opening wide as she tensed in his arms. He smothered her cry with his lips, bruising her with his kiss as her scream died in his mouth - he wanted to be caught even less than she, but the sound of her strangled cries twisted in him and the feel of her pulsing around him drove him over the edge and he came as powerfully as he always did, when buried deep in her.

“It’s not often I get a chance to hear that name.” He panted.

Regina smirked as she pulled her blouse, blazer and coat back up to her shoulders, though left them hanging open as she straightened her bra and watched him through the curls that had fallen in her eyes. “There’s only one time I use it.”

Pressing his palms to the desk, he leaned forward, kissing her lips so gently she almost wondered if he did love her, just for a moment.

They both tensed when they heard voices down the hall and quickly they gathered up their clothes and each threw their wrist in the air, enveloping them in a plume of purple, mixed with black and red smoke.

Regina landed with an oomph on her bed, her clothes pooled around her and an eerie silence filled the room. She was alone, suddenly, and the cool rush of breeze that hit her bare skin woke her from the haze she drifted into every time he touched her.

**

Facilier appeared in a plume of back and red smoke in the centre of main street, his coat, vest and trousers as impeccably tailored and polished as his spats as the tip of his cane tapped on the asphalt and the memory of Regina lingered on his lips. 

He smirked, his broad white smile deliberately charming met the eyes of the blonde who’s desk he and the Queen had just defiled. And it amused him greatly, to watch her threaten and goad him, to demand he stop the havoc he had only just begun to wreak.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.


End file.
